Missing Runestones - Getting to the Bottom (Syrtis)
} | name = Missing Runestones - Getting to the Bottom (Syrtis) | realm = Syrtis | level = 37 | class = | givenby = Ancalimon Jadescribe | xp = 4825 | gold = 6750 | items = Archer: Impale Bow; Mage: Power Staff of Fire; Warrior: Curved Hocine Spear of Steel | story = Ancalimon Jadescribe: Strangely enough, I believed you when you first came. I think you were tricked. I think that someone or something has been controlling the minds of the guards... just waiting for someone like you to come along. Once you came, the plan was triggered, and as long as you succeeded, another rune stone would be smuggled out... The only thing I can't understand is how the rune stones left the kingdom. The wall has been locked... nothing gets in or gets out... You said that you performed some kind of spell lock? Perhaps we can find something there. Go to the librarian that gave you the spell book and see if he an lend us some information. Porlas: Welcome friend, I haven't seen you for quite some time. how are you? You need to know about the book you used to lock the chests? Sure I have it right here... You say that when the guards checked the chests you locked, they were empty? Hmmmmm... ... ... There is a Book on the Book Shelf. it is an ancient Book of spells. Bring it to me. Porlas: Let me see here... There is a page missing from the book! It seems like the page containing the spells for transportation are missing.. It would seem as if your friend was interesteed in transporting items from one chest to another... You see, I think the spell that you performed didn't lock the chest... It transported the contents to another chest. Somewhere, there is a hest that has been receiving the contents of all the chests. I believe that there is a way to locate this chest... That is, where all the contents of your chests have been going. First, we will need a copy of the original spell... Go and see if any of the local merchants have any opies of this book. Its called 'Best spell book for chests'. Here is an Order from the king so you won't have to worry about money. Thalos: Yeah, I heard of that book, but I don't have any copies of it here with me. Check with some of the other merchants. Abiluve Stillwater: Nope, sorry. I don't sell any books. Not enough of a profit... Plus, they're too heavy. Ratne: Yeah, I got a copy of that Spell Book right here. You say you'll be paying with an Order from the king? Just as good as gold. Here you go, here's your Spell Book. Porlas: Wonderful! Let me see there... Yes, it has all the pages. That's the most important part, right? I will need some time to look this over. Return to me in the morning, and I should have some more answers for you. | tasks = | notes = }} Category:Syrtis Level 37 Quests